


The ace of wands

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Awkward Midorima Shintarou, Exhibitionism, F/M, Partners in Crime, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Momoi enjoys the view of his partner doing his job, well maybe too much.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 5





	The ace of wands

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING !!
> 
> THIS IS A PEGGING FIC SO IF YOU'RE NOT COMFY KINDLY LEAVE

The air around them is cold but that didn't stop them from focusing on their target and their blond subordinate .It is weird seeing how good Kise is in his job despite being a whole different person after the job .But then again Kise is good at it, flexible, is what Akashi always told them about Kise .The concierge seems cold and looks like giving Kise hard time there.

"He's in trouble doesn't him ?" 

For a while Momoi forgot Midorima is there with her, eye never left the lens of his sniper. 

"This is Kichan we talk about. He'll definitely ace the job again."

Momoi answers with a smile on her face, as if everything already going with her plan. But it is. Women never fails.

"Beside isn't it fun watching him without being disturbed by other huh, Midorin." 

A soft series of giggle escape Momoi's and a blush crept upon Midorima's skin.

"I'm not looking at him nanodayo!"

............................................................................................

Kise succeds in getting into the room that Momoi told him to. It's on third floor, with the only sources of light is the tiny window facing the huge building across the road . He wonders if they can reach this far but well, Momoi brings Midorima with her so he should not be worried about it .He better focusing on his job which a middle age women in his arm, drunk and helplessly horny to the point humping on Kise's thigh inside of the elevator .

Kise tossed the women onto the bed with his minimal strength and walks to the window to glance for any signal from the abandoned building .

"What are you doing?" 

The voice is a bit raspy but one could recognise the rush in her tone. Kise smirk while unbuckle his pants slowly as if making a good show for people behind those window .The tight pants make its way down his V line when he suddenly turned around and showing his perfectly ass that still cladded in his expensive boxer .

The horny women on the bed is breathing erratically, imagine how Kise's dick will fill her down there .She can imagine having the dick ravishing her until she is short of breath . Which is what Kise planned to make her , minus the dick. 

Up on the fifth floor of the vacant enormous building adjacent to the striping show, two people sweats and catching their breath as Kise purposely giving them his performance .

"He's enjoying this too much isn't he?"

Momoi side glancing his partner crotch and bingo .

"and seems like Midorin too, enjoying this as much as Ki chan is."

Midorima said nothing but trying hard to control his raging boner from making a mess of his front pants.

Maybe he enjoys this as much Kise too.

Back to said blond swaying his perfectly sculpted ass towards the bed as if the floor is his runaway .His smile never leave his gorgeous face since the very beginning making it looks creepy; especially for one that experiencing dealing with him .For someone like the women sprawling on the bed, spreading her legs wide waiting for Kise to send her to heaven, he is magnificent .

They just met in the bar near the hotel when the woman just had a fight with her husband and her eyes caught the flashing smile of Kise standing next to her at the counter .He is a gentleman with perfect figure, no one can't stop staring at the man from his head to his toe .The suits seems to be tailored to fit his body, embracing his every single muscle perfectly .Small talk which leads to flirting, light touch changes the pace to humping and grinding to each other's body .Kise did a very good job on stealing heart and sanity . 

The woman is a good wife, never ever cheat before behind her husband but look at her now, moaning mess on the uncomfortable cheap hotel sheet waiting for Kise to make love to her.

Kise is frustratingly slow, enjoying every single minute, taking his sweet time undress and getting on the bed .He crawling on the bed until his body encaged the woman under him, dick painfully hard swaying in his every move .The woman can't help but whimpers in need, watching the length of the young man, probably a little bigger than her husband .But again it's been a while since they had sex .Her husband is an old man probably waiting his time to get to heaven; that is if god allowed him to.

The train of thought got cut when Kise dive down to gives her neck small kiss, trailing down to her exposed shoulder .Her fist trying hard not to pull the man down to where she wants him to kiss the most .Slow sex is going to be mind blowing is what she read in the internet .Yes, Kise will definitely blowing her mind so she will have to be patient and following the pace.

She took a peek at the man body above her, the flushed skin with broad chest, his dusty pink nipple that perk so pretty against the tone of his skin. She really wants to lick on them and seeing Kise's reaction .

Too lost in her imagination, she doesn't realised Kise's flipped their position which making her in top of him with his dick nestled perfectly down her vagina . He's hard and throbbing beneath her sex, eyes sexily raking her body .When she caught his eyes with her, she can see how pretty he is with minimal light peeking through the small window and whispering under his breath;

"Sorry."

And that's what she heard before a bullet passing through her brain and sending her to heaven; that's it if only the god will allowed a cheater through the gate to his heaven or sends her down the pit of hell .

As for Kise, he gives up thinking about going to heaven or hell, living is already hell on earth anyway.

............................................................................................

"Am I doing a good job just now?" Kise is now a goofy overlarge golden retriever having his head passed the front seat to talk to his two partners . Midorima sighed while focusing on the road, clearly skipped Kise's question . 

'The puppy needs the praise and obviously he won't give one'

"Mou Midorimacchi!! Don't you dare ignoring me ssu! Tell me tell me , am I good??!!"

Without looking back at the excited puppy, Midorima knows he is practically bouncing on the seat now . Suddenly the thought of that ass of his jiggle when he bounces while riding his cock crossed Midorima's mind .He let out an awkward cough to let Momoi knows he is uncomfortable right now but the only girl in their team is quite and focus on cutting her nails .

He gives Momoi a questioned look which caught Momoi's attention.

"Well puppy will need his reward and I don't want to hurt Kise with my long nails."

It doesn't need a minute to process what Momoi means , which Midorima quite proud of himself for catching up to her word, blamed Takao for all weird talk about Kise and Momoi relationship .Now he shifted to give his dick that didn't have time to go down yet since Kise's free show, a proper position so it won't hurt much during the ride.

"Too much information, Momoi."

Momoi returned his remarks with a smile that make her looks super innocent.

"And Ki chan stop bouncing !! You're giving Midorimacchi hard time to drive !!"

"I'm not hard ,nanodayo !!!"

...................................,........................................................

"Now Ki chan, you looks perfectly fine flaunting your ass to Midorin just now heh now you're acting shy, I don't buy it."

"Hmmph"

Kise is a mess underneath her, the toy he had since the start of the mission still in his ass, hitting on his favourite spot whenever he moves .

"I can't understand you Kichan, you must speak clearly or I won't know what you want okay!"

That smile, it's that damn smile Kise has been falling for that make him lose his sanity . Slowly he spread his legs for Momoi to see the mess cause by the small toy inside him . It's a bright pink anal plug in his hole that keep vibrating non stop from the morning .

"I - I want Momocchi to look at me wearing this, I don't intend for Midorimacchi to look at me hmmh.."

Kise let out the moans as his legs moves making the toy shifted deeper and unconsciously clenched hard on the base of the toy .Momoi can feels blood rushing through her whole body, witnessing how a mess Kise is underneath her . Just now he is all masculine, acting like he would blowing the dead woman mind by showing his hard cock, swaying it intentionally in from of the prey . Who's know that gentleman actually has a toy inside him and getting hard from playing with his ass .

She brings her slim finger to trace Kise's perfect body, all displayed to her for her to use .Point finger stop at the perky pink nipple, giving him some delicious friction in his sensitive body. Momoi earns a delicious whimper from Kise and she wants more .Now two hands laying flat on his chest, giving the beautiful boobs a little pressure before massaging them in circles .The more whimper, the more pressure applied until Kise is crying and begging her to stop .

He had the dry orgasm from playing with his chest, how cute .Looking at his hip unconsciously moving up and down fucking the air with his leaked member, Momoi is proud .

"Poor puppy, Kichan did a great job so he deserves his reward isn't it?"

Kise hurriedly nod his head and spreading his legs even more .

"Try to remove the toy yourself Kichan but no hands, lemme see if you're really that flexible .."

The blond blushes even more but he also getting aroused by the order .He whimper like a kicked puppy but proceed to take a deep breath before trying to let the toy out from his ass .

It's no simple, because the toy is still vibrating and every move just make him suffer from delicious friction . But if he fails he won't get his reward, he wouldn't allowed that . He's working hard to handle the toy since the start of the mission so he will definitely need to get his work done .

His hole is relaxing after recalling the picture of the dead woman who get his brain shoot by Midorimacchi which make the toy is making its way out his hole slowly .Momoi palms his tummy right above his shaved crotch to ensure he is relaxing but never leave her eyes from the quivering hole of Kise .

The sights of Momoi in his strap gives him strength to push the toy all out, he only needs Momocchi's dick.

Kise is catching his breath when the anal plug is finally exit his bottom, and still vibrating on the floor but he doesn't care about that .He only need Momocchi's to make him good .

"Momocchi, I'm ready for your reward please.." 

Kise succeds to beg in between his breath which gains him a pecks on his forehead.

"Good boy, now here your reward Kichan" said Momoi with 8 inch bright pink dildo rubbing on Kise's hole, ready to blow Kise's mind.


End file.
